


Come Back

by wanderingsilverangel



Series: NCT Oneshots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Seo Youngho | Johnny is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsilverangel/pseuds/wanderingsilverangel
Summary: Ten misses his boyfriends.





	Come Back

They've been gone for only two weeks and Ten is already going insane. He never thought he was so dependent on Taeyong and Johnny, yet here he is, proving himself wrong.

Ten hasn't heard their voice in over a week now and he's honestly about to lose his mind. The rest of NCT has been trying to comfort him, but it isn't the same. There's no way to replace them. 

Of course, Ten feels selfish for being so miserable with them gone. The others miss them too and they don't deserve some of the things Ten says to them. Especially Kun. He knows Kun is under strict orders from Taeyong to make sure everyone in NCT takes care of themselves, which makes Ten feel even worse for not doing that.

He knows he should really be heading back to the dorm by now but being in the dorm just makes him miss his boyfriends. They all share a room and the bed is way too big for Ten to sleep there alone. So practice it is.

Ten's phone dings with a notification. He'd recognize Taeyong's specific ringtone anywhere.

Ten practically dives for his phone. He opens his messages with Taeyong to find an adorable picture of him and Johnny in front of an ice cream shop. Taeyong's red hair is down and unstyled and he looks like one of the most adorable people Ten has ever seen. Johnny looks as gentle as ever. With his hair styled out of his face (the way Johnny likes it), Johnny has a serene smile on his face and cookie dough ice cream in his hand. God, Ten misses them.

_Hey Baby, we miss u. I really wish u were here rn._

Ten smiles fondly at the screen. Only Taeyong would put such a cheesy message. Though, Johnny would be a close second. Ten doesn't know what he did to deserve them.

_Oh, wait, ur asleep by now rnt u? Whoops._

_im actually not. hi hyung_

_Y r u still awake? Its like 1 in the morning there isnt it?_

_yeah it is. i was just getting some last minute practice in._

As soon as he sends the message, Ten knows it was a mistake.

_Ten! U said u would try_

_ik hyung. im sorry._

Ten knows he's about to get a lecture from the way the typing bubble disappears then reappears.

_Hey sweetheart. Taeyong handed the phone to me so u wouldnt get yelled at_

_hi johnny hyung_

_Yong is right tho. U do need more sleep. Ur always awake when we text u._

_ik and im trying, i rlly am. it's just that it's harder to sleep when u guys rnt there. the room is too big, yk?_

_Ik sweetheart. I just wish u wouldnt overwork urself so much._

_im not rlly overworking myself._

_Ten._

Ten sighs. He can hear Johnny's disapproving tone from the other side of the world. It's nearly impossible to miss, even over text.

_ok fine, ill go back to the dorm_

_Ten we dont mean to be so overbearing. We're just worried ok? We aren't used to being away from u for so long and when u do this kind of thing, it worries us more. We just want u to be healthy and happy._

_ik hyung. ill do better._

_Okay. Good night sweetheart._

_wait! can we facetime or call or something? please?_

_U need to sleep tennie._

_ik ik but pleeeaaasssseee? i havent heard ur voices in forever and ur free rn rnt u?_

_Yes! We r!_

_hi taeyong hyung_

Taeyong doesn't even reply. As soon as Ten sends his message, Taeyong's contact pops up for facetime. Ten doesn't give it a second to ring before he's pressing the accept button. Okay, so maybe he's a little desperate.

"Hi, baby!" Taeyong immediately greets. His voice is distorted slightly by the phone, but it's still Taeyong's voice. Ten kinda wants to cry.

"Hi sweetheart," Johnny greets as well, noticeably calmer. The urge to sob in happiness is increasing.

"Hi, hyungs," Ten says. It's hard to choke out.

"Aw, baby, what's wrong?" Taeyong asks in a soothing voice.

"I just, God, I miss you guys so much," Ten sniffles. Ten doesn't even have to look at them to know the two are exchanging fond smiles.

"I know, Baby, we miss you too," Taeyong coos. Johnny hums in agreement.

"Aren't you supposed to be heading back to the dorm?" Johnny asks. Ten rolls his eyes.

"I will, Hyung. I just didn't want to wake anyone up while I'm talking to you guys."

"Tennie, I'm pretty sure Kun isn't going to sleep until you come home. Maybe you should go relieve him. Besides, our room is pretty much soundproof," Taeyong says with a small laugh. He looks so happy and Ten feels an ache in his chest at the thought that he isn't with them.

"Yeah, I know. I kinda like being here more though. I miss you guys less when I'm practicing," Ten states with a shrug. He hears Taeyong sigh as he leans over to grab his water bottle.

"Sweetheart," Johnny starts. He cuts himself off with a sigh. "Tennie, I know you miss us but please don't delve back into your unhealthy habits because of it, okay? We'll be home in three weeks. That's not that long."

"That's literally forever. But, I promise I won't. I'll take care of myself."

"Promise?" Taeyong asks sternly.

"I promise," Ten affirms. Taeyong and Johnny visibly relax.

"Good," Johnny says.

\------------------------

Weeks pass by at a snail's pace. Nothing happens. A term of pure boredom. Ten's only solace is that he knows he isn't alone in this feeling.

Taeyong had confided earlier in the week that he was just about done with America. He said, "Things here are fun for a while but I'm tired and ready to be home. I miss you too much for my own good."

Ten misses them too. It's an ache in his chest he's learned to dull. During the day, Ten can survive. He can push away the loneliness and focus on work. But at night when the world goes still, his world seems to fall to the ground. All of the loneliness that he forces down comes back tenfold as he lays in the bed he's supposed to share with two others.

Nights are much colder without Taeyong and Johnny. But he endures for the sake of not disappointing them. He swore he wouldn't practice after the entire group finished. He swore he'd take better care of himself. Ten is about to lose his mind.

He's always hated being cooped up in one place. He can't handle being stuck in the dorm for so long. Every inch of his skin itches to be doing something productive when he can't sleep. But he promised. He won't break a promise. Especially not one to his boyfriends.

Ten keeps count of the number of days until NCT 127 comes home. There's only two left. Everyone can feel the anticipation in the dorm. It's been much too quiet around the dorm lately and everyone is ready for that to change. Even the Dreamies, who live in a different dorm, have stated that it's been weird without the others. Though, that might be because Taeyong is gone. Having their leader gone would be hard on the entire group.

It's another slow day. A day where no one wants to focus on actual work. A day where nothing gets done. Ten hates these kinds of days.

These kinds of days remind him of the downtime he, Taeyong, and Johnny spent together. These kinds of days make him want to work without stopping.

With a sigh, Ten stands up from his increasingly more uncomfortable chair. Even if no one else is going to work, he wants to get something done. He puts in earbuds to hear the music for the choreography they're supposed to be learning. He slips the phone into his pocket before working on the areas he knows he messed up on.

He plays the song over, and over, and over again. Ten is determined to get everything right. Even the slightest mistake makes him restart. He goes through the choreography repeatedly, not once taking a break. It isn't until Kun approaches him that Ten takes a break.

"Hey, we're going to go get food. We haven't done that as a group in a while," Kun says.

"No thanks," Ten replies, moving to put his earbud back in.

"That wasn't a request. Come on, grab your stuff. We'll meet you outside." Ten sighs as he watches Kun walk away. He knows there's no way he's going to get out of this. Resigned to the fact, Ten packs his bag and slings it over his shoulder.

The van is loud as their driver takes them to a nearby restaurant. Well, restaurant might be a little bit of a stretch. It's more of a food court than an actual restaurant. They love it though. It's close by and filled with food that everyone likes.

Ten heads for his favorite place as soon as they get inside. After he orders, Ten quickly spots Lucas. It's hard to miss the giant who's waving his arms like a beacon for the rest of NCT. He doesn't appear to care that there are people staring at him like he's crazy. Actually, Ten knows for a fact that he doesn't care at all.

"Hi," Jisung greets when Ten sits down.

"Hey. What's taking everyone so long?" Ten questions. He, Lucas, Jisung, Jaemin, and Kun are the only ones back. It's a food court. It shouldn't take all that long to get food.

Kun rolls his eyes as he says, "They all went to the same place."

"Ah, no wonder," Ten chuckles.

It isn't more than ten minutes before everyone is seated at their improvised table. Meaning, they took a lot of the smaller tables and pushed them together to make one massive one. They ran out of chairs so some ended up splitting one. Renjun managed to find himself on Jeno's lap, Chenle and Jisung are fighting over a single chair, and Ten had to fend for his own seat on three separate occasions.

"Okay, guys, calm down. We are in public," Kun reprimands. "Which means that you two," he addresses Chenle and Jisung, "need to stop bickering. Lucas, please, for the love of everything, lower your voice." Ten snorts at the automatic 'mom tone', as they've all dubbed it, that Kun dons. "Is something funny, Ten?"

"No, _Mom_ ," Ten says with a teasing lilt to his voice.

"I will murder you in your sleep one of these days," is Kun's only response.

"Hm, sure you will." Ten takes a sip of his not-so-hot-anymore hot chocolate.

The rest of the lunch goes smoothly. There's a lot of laughter passed around, and despite missing a lot of their members, things are good.

\---------------

Ten can barely contain the excitement blazing through him. He's grateful for the methodical task of wiping the mirror to help keep him calm. NCT 127 is coming home today and anticipation fills the atmosphere. The dorms have been entirely too quiet and orderly with ten of their eighteen members gone. While it was nice for a while, everyone is ready to have the other half of their family home.

"Hey, Ten-Hyung, did you clean the dishes?" Lucas asks.

"No, not yet."

"I can do those for you if you want."

"Nah, it's fine. I'll do them. You've already done more than your part anyway," Ten reassures when Lucas gives him a slight frown.

"Yeah, Kun-Hyung isn't feeling well though so I figured I'd help out. Get more done, you know?" Ten can't help but smile at Lucas' thoughtfulness.

"I get it. You take a break though. You've already done, what? The laundry, cleaned the kitchen, and vacuumed? I think you've earned a break. There's not much else to do honestly."

"Okay, Hyung. Have fun with dishes," Lucas snickers. Ten smacks the younger with the towel he's using to clean the mirror.

"You're a brat sometimes," Ten mutters. Lucas obviously heard him from the loud laugh. Ten sighs but smiles all the same.

Moving onto the dishes isn't exactly what Ten wants to do. Dishes are a lot less methodical than washing the mirror. But it has to get done all the same. Normally, Ten would be annoying and make Kun do it, but the elder managed to get a cold and is resting in his room. Ten will probably end up being begrudgingly nice and make him soup.

Before he knows it, dishes are finished (there weren't that many to begin with thanks to Kun, but Ten likes to be dramatic) and Ten is flopping onto the couch to watch some Chinese drama Lucas put on. "Hey, Lucas, what time is it?"

"Um, nearly eleven-thirty, why?"

"Ugh, there's still a whole twelve hours before they come home," Ten whines. Lucas smiles at his hyung's antics.

"They'll be here before you know it."

"I really wish that was true. Do we have practice today?"

"Dreamies do, we don't."

"I'm going to practice anyway. It'll get my mind off of it. I probably won't pay attention to the time. Can you come get me around ten o'clock?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to go check on Kun. I'll probably make him food, you want any while I'm at it?"

"Yeah, definitely. Thanks, Hyung."

"Not a problem," Ten calls over his shoulder.

\----------------

Ten and Lucas walk into the dorm. Well, sort of. Lucas more of drags Ten in rather than the elder actually walking himself. Lucas dumps Ten on the couch. Ten just groans and doesn't bother to move or put himself into a more comfortable position.

"Are you seriously that sore?" Lucas asks.

"Yes, I just danced nonstop for about nine hours. Of course, I'm sore," Ten groans. Lucas chuckles.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go take a shower. You'll feel better after one. Plus, you're getting sweat all over the couch," Kun croaks from the doorway, his voice is rough thanks to the cold.

"You're annoying," Ten mutters in Thai.

"I'm not sure what you said, but I know it wasn't nice so get your butt up before I force you to," Kun's tone is a sharp contrast to what it was before.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

Half an hour later, the only three members remaining in their dorm settle down for a movie. It's barely twenty minutes in when Lucas decides to head to bed.

"Are you going to go to sleep soon too?" Kun asks, his voice still raspy. Ten shakes his head.

"I'm gonna wait for them to get home."

"Okay, well, I think I'm going to go to sleep. Good night Ten," Kun says. Ten repeats the sentiment. Looking over at the clock, he watches as the clock hand strikes midnight. With a yawn, Ten curls up with his head on the arm of the couch. His eyes close of their own accord and Ten finds himself slipping into a peaceful sleep.

\---------------

The members of NCT 127 step into the quiet dorm around one am. The TV is off and the entire dorm is silent.

"Okay, unpacking can wait until morning. Go get some sleep," Taeyong instructs in a whisper. With tired nods, they file into their rooms and prepare to collapse.

"Good to see you guys made it back okay," Kun greets. Taeyong smiles.

"Hey Kun. Good to see you too."

"Hey, Yong," Johnny calls him over quietly. Curiously, Taeyong walks over to where Johnny is standing. "Look." Johnny gestures towards the couch.

Taeyong looks down to see the most adorable thing in the entire world. And he's saying that while puppies exist. Curled into the corner of the couch is their boyfriend. Ten is wrapped in Johnny's sweatshirt which is way too big on him. The sweatshirt swallows Ten whole. He's curled up pretty much like a cat, his heading resting on the arm. His breath comes out in small puffs and he looks so peaceful.

"He tried to wait for you guys. I woke up about ten minutes ago and found him like this," Kun tells them. Taeyong has to physically hold back his cooing. He looks up at Johnny.

"Do you think you can get him to our room without waking him up?" Johnny looks at Ten thoughtfully.

"Probably." Johnny bends down and hooks his arms under Ten as gently as possible. He takes his time actually picking him up. Every movement slow and careful, all designed to keep their boyfriend sleeping.

"Good night, Kun. See you tomorrow," Taeyong whispers before he and Johnn continue to their room. 

Johnny gently sets Ten down on the bed. Taeyong sets their bags down on the floor and glances over at Ten. He drops a gentle kiss, barely brushing his lips against Ten, on his forehead. 

Both Johnny and Taeyong start getting ready to actually sleep. The exhaustion crept into their bones on the ride home and both are very ready to just sleep. It's not until Johnny is in the bathroom that Taeyong realizes Ten woke up. "Hyung?"

"Ten, hey, you're awake. Sorry, did I wake you?" Ten shakes his head. Taeyong sits down on the edge of the bed. He runs his fingers through Ten's hair and the younger keens at his touch. Taeyong's lips tug up in a smile. 

"Is Johnny-Hyung here too?" 

"Right here, sweetheart," Johnny answers as he walks back in. Ten struggles to sit up but Taeyong pushes him back down gently. 

"You go back to sleep."

"But I want to talk to you guys," Ten protests. 

"We'll be here in the morning, Sweetheart. Get some sleep, okay?" Johnny says gently. 

"Yeah, okay," Ten mutters. Johnny smiles before addressing Taeyong. 

"You go get ready." Taeyong nods and gets up from the bed (much to Ten's protest). Johnny slips under the covers and Ten snuggles up to him. He places a kiss on Ten's head and wraps his arms around the younger. A few minutes later, Taeyong slips in on the other side of Ten. He plasters himself to Ten's back, but Johnny is pretty sure the younger doesn't mind. 

It's not long before they all fall into the best sleep they've had in a month. 


End file.
